


Mais vous m'aimez-vous?

by Sen_2324



Series: 国王与玫瑰 [4]
Category: The King (2019)
Genre: Bottom! The Dauphin, Intersex The Dauphin, M/M, dub-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324
Summary: 你在隐瞒什么，路易斯？我不知道……但你爱我吗？*《血脉的搀合》前置剧情
Relationships: The Dauphin/Henry V of England
Series: 国王与玫瑰 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049816
Kudos: 4





	Mais vous m'aimez-vous?

**Author's Note:**

> 我流设定，法国王太子在阿金库尔战败后被亨利五世俘虏，之后王后和勃艮第公爵促成了他和亨利五世的婚约。  
> 补充知识：勃艮第派和以奥尔良公爵为首的阿马尼亚克派之间持续十多年的内战导致了法兰西的四分五裂，亨利五世也正是因此得以趁虚而入横扫法国。

路易斯一直在积极地支付自己的赎金。

尽管他与亨利的婚约已经是条约中确凿无疑的部分——他的母亲、法兰西王后确保了他没有别的选择：如果他拒绝联姻，那么她会污蔑他的血统，剥夺他的王太子头衔；但情势变化不影响他信守诺言，毕竟亨利宽容地在没有收到一分赎金的情况下释放了他。当然，撇掉需要用金钱支付的那部分，他确信英格兰的年轻国王对于他用身体支付的这部分相当满意。

他们时常约见，很少闲谈，两人对骑士与玫瑰那种高尚克制的恋爱方式都没什么兴趣，更乐于把光阴都耗在幽会和交欢之上。在亨利看来根本没必要遮遮掩掩，全英法都在期盼他们的交好与结合；但是路易斯显然不属于常人，他沉迷于假装偷情的游戏，仿佛他们这段关系里的戏剧性和复杂性还远远不够似的。

他的身体里藏着对于狂欢和纵情的热忱，这种热忱驱使着他在节庆和盛会之外穿上血红的外袍，挂起镀金的银铃，摈弃马车，挑出他最为驯良的马，只为出城约见英格兰的王。他把仆从留在英军驻扎的营地里，孤身引着他的婚约者，一路笑闹，跑出了将近两里格。这事做得着实莽撞，虽然英军已经控制了巴黎附近及以北的大部分城镇，但阿马尼亚克派组织的“剥皮人”强盗团一直在四处游荡，伺机劫掠。也就是路易斯胆大出奇，敢带着人往外跑。亨利心中有事，这次倒是没费心提醒他注意安全。

年长者趁兴勒住马，长舒一口气，将被风吹乱的鬓发别至耳后，偏过头来向年少的君王索要一个深吻。他们花了一点儿时间交换气息，让唇舌间生出点缠绵缱绻的味道来。一方还在揣测这一出的用意，一方已经开始狡黠地眨眼：“卡西涅比帕加索斯要听话，不会撒蹄子乱跑。”

亨利痛恨自己竟然立马领悟了这个暗示：“现在才三月，你不冷吗？”

“很快就会热起来的。”王太子愉快地回答。

年轻的国王不置可否，转而蹬上了情人的马鞍。路易斯伸出手想一并牵住他的马，被身后人轻声提醒：“那是我最好的战马，你要是不想吃太多苦头，还是让它自己溜达比较好。”王太子撇撇嘴，这才作罢。

姿势限制，两人的裤子都没法完全褪下来，亨利揉着裸露出来的那一截雪白，拇指沿着股缝按进了肛口。那处洁净而柔软，显然是预先准备过，稍微往里试了半个指节，唔，还是略显干涩。没等他进一步动作，路易斯就将一早备好的脂膏盒子塞进了亨利手里。那是他近期得到的诸多赠礼之一，据说是君士坦丁堡的香料工艺，他迫不及待想要试一试这土耳其人的助兴秘方会有如何神奇的功效。

亨利捏着那个八面盒子端详，上面的细密画似乎是脱胎于《玫瑰传奇》，侧面是欢愉、欣迎、乐予等人，顶部则画了骑士和团簇的蓝玫瑰，边缘嵌了一圈宝石，在天光云影里闪闪发亮。颇为精致的玩意，如果不是想到了前几天威廉送来的消息，他一定会更加高兴一点。“王太子去了奥尔良公爵的私宴，留宿了一晚才回来。”他忠诚的朋友这样说道，“阿马尼亚克派的抗议就差摆上台面来了，想要夺回王权的人和刚刚失去王权的人凑到了一起，这可不是个好兆头。”他不仅传唤了密探以证自己所言非虚，还透了个细节给他们宽容善良的国王：“图卢兹来了个匈牙利商队，带了一套原本打算献给王后的香膏，被奥尔良公爵截下了——听说这东西最后送到了卢浮宫里。”

而现在，那个装着伊斯坦布尔特产的细密盒就在他的手里。太巧了不是吗。

“哪里来的好东西？”他状似不经意地发问，拇指稍微用劲，盒子咔地一声开了条缝。

“不记得了，大概勃艮第那边送的吧。”路易斯含糊地回答。他看不到身后的动作，感觉到股间暗示性的压力，踩着马蹬顺从地抬起了屁股。带着软膏的手指沿着臀缝一路向下，将那股甜腻的香味全部抹在了阴瓣里。他打了个寒战，那只手还故意分开了两片肉，花芯就这么糊着脂膏，直接贴在了裤子上。膏体很快被体温捂热融化，酥麻感从私处沿着脊柱慢慢往上爬。土耳其人的东西果然奇妙，他这么想着，闭上眼攥紧缰绳，在深呼吸里慢慢放软了身体。

他没有迎来熟悉的硬物。

“真的是勃艮第送来的吗？”亨利问道，手指撤回来，按在尾椎上缓缓画圈。

“……在意这个干什么。”

“我只是意外，原来勃艮第公爵还会跟杀父仇人做交易。”

“什么？”

“这东西是谁送的？”年轻的英王把盒子放回了挂袋里，微微俯身，摸索着把王太子的勃起从裤腰里解救出来，不紧不慢地撸动起来。

“全法兰西都在往卢浮宫送这些玩意，”路易斯发出满足的鼻音，弓着背跟着节奏挺起了胯，“你要是喜欢这个——唔！”

“我建议你仔细想想。”亨利低声提醒。

前端的快感突然被掐断，他呜咽着塌下腰，前后扭摆起来。在这种受制于人的情况下依靠迎合来自救显然无济于事，反倒更像是给自己挖了个情欲的深坑。他浑身燥热，欲望在限制中开始涨疼，后穴也急促阖张着。他不明白，为什么亨利可以如此从容地无视他身心的渴求，执着于香膏这种无关紧要的小玩意儿。

“我想不起来……”被动的忍耐之下他甚至有了种濒临失禁的错觉，“恩利、亲爱的，求你……进来吧求你了……”

掐紧根部的手松了，他还没来得及高兴，性器就毫无征兆地捅进了后穴。未曾充分扩张的甬道被强行撑开，路易斯惨叫出声，脸色霎时雪白。卡西涅被这么一惊，打了个响鼻，往前踱了两步。没有足够的前戏和润滑，绷到极限的穴口根本经不起颠簸，他痛得几乎窒息，眼前一阵发黑，什么都看不清。后面有热液淌了下来，他甚至不敢细想那是肠液还是鲜血。始作俑者没有留出让身下人缓神的时间，就着那点湿润长驱直入，径自捣弄起来。

路易斯一阵一阵倒抽气，他哆嗦得厉害，一部分是疼的，更主要是受到了惊吓。他揪着卡西涅的鬓毛，在三月的寒风里蜷缩起来，似乎以为这样就能躲开少年君主的折磨。可他们在一匹马上，下身嵌连，挣扎不过是把自己搞得更加狼狈一点而已。敏感处被反复碾压，痛楚与快感的夹击太过刺激，路易斯的眼泪直接掉了下来，摇着头哀声求饶起来。

这跟他预想的马背上的交欢完全不一样，可他甚至不确定现在这个状况属于“玩脱了”还是“变味了”，因为亨利的声音还是那么和缓：“奥尔良的女人漂亮吗？”

他无意识地咬着缰绳，发出一个语调疑惑而含糊的“嗯？”

“奥尔良的女人——汲水的海拉斯，不记得了吗？”

路易斯呆滞了半晌才意识到他指的是四旬期的那场宴会。亨利怎么知道有裸女表演？他还知道什么？他知道阿马尼亚克派的人找上门来了吗？他心下一阵慌乱，一时间欲望和痛感都退却了。本能告诉他亨利的怒意不同以往，单纯靠言辞上的讨巧是多半没法让这事顺利翻篇的。那么他需要坦白吗？但他心里又有那么一丝侥幸的猜想，也许亨利只是单纯占有欲发作，不满他顶着婚约撩拨女人而已？也许他想要的只是婚姻上的忠贞，借机发难罢了？

他正惊疑不定，不知该如何作答，突然就想起了奥尔良公爵的话：“您现在唯一能做的就是安抚他，麻痹他，等到这群诺曼人以为自己可以占着巴黎高枕无忧的时候，就是您夺回王权的好机会——”

他的王权。他理应继承的荣耀和权力。

路易斯吞咽了一下，咬着唇犹豫了片刻，小心翼翼地解释：“那只是个私人宴会……我喝醉了，就留了一晚。”

亨利几乎要失声发笑：“是你操了她们，还是她们操了你？”

路易斯浑身僵硬。他原本不大记得那夜喝醉后发生了什么，这会儿却不合时宜地想起来确实有个黑发宁芙用舌头和葡萄酒把他伺候到潮吹。冷汗涔涔，湿透了内里的衬衣，他张了嘴想要解释一二，舌头却像是被割掉了一般，徒劳地颤抖着。

兰开斯特的君王并不期待他的辩解，路易斯的反应已经印证了密探的情报，他不愿再细想里头盘根错节的联系，只将眼前这个哀叫的男人当做某次劫掠的成果，兀自发泄欲望。没什么大不了的，不过是个俘虏，穿得再精致漂亮又有什么用呢，没有钱叫人赎回自由，只能脱下裤子，用自己的身体来偿付。他见得太多了，那些投降后脸色苍白的法国贵族，因为饥饿而瘦削的身体藏在绣金描银的袍子里，装饰的银铃一步一响，心底惶恐不安，却强装出一副游刃有余的样子，敢抬着下巴要求胜利者的尊重和抚爱。那是谁的错？是谁叫他们抵抗不从？腰间的铃声在撞击里如此刺耳，他猛地扯掉了路易斯的腰带，沿着那缺乏肉感的背脊一寸一寸往上抚摩，掌心之下的血肉里，是一个王室被征服后瑟缩的灵魂。

“你还有什么秘密吗，路易？”他将手塞进法兰西王太子的腿间，满意地摸出了一手滑液。

“没、没有了……”路易斯艰难作答。被俘时的屈辱感又回来了，沉甸甸、湿淋淋地压着他，叫人透不上气来。

“你已经都得到了。”

亨利一抖缰绳，卡西涅小步踢踏起来。路易斯的一只脚还悬在马镫外边，顿时吓得夹紧了腿。他忠诚的爱马把这当作了主人的命令，欢快地小跑起来。他发出一声尖吟，感觉自己仿佛在颠簸中被搅乱了肚子，那些血肉化成了黏腻的汁液，在抽送中流溢出来。意识被快感肏得支离破碎，他成了浪潮中的小船，身不由已，一个恍惚险些摔下马去。年少者稳稳搂住了他，把脸埋进那柔软的外袍里，闭上眼深深呼吸。看吧，最后他们总会投降的，他们会战战兢兢伏倒，嗫嚅他的名字，恳求他的怜悯。像这片丰饶富足的土地，最终任他开垦，以喷涌的葡萄美酒，孕育金雀花王朝的未来。

卡西涅带着他们登上了一处小丘，亨利终于大发慈悲勒住了马，将他抱下来。路易斯还紧紧扒着挽具，他挨个吻过那些发白的关节，连哄带劝才叫人慢慢松了手。

“好了，路易……没事了。”亨利抱着他柔声安慰。又去吻他眼角的泪水。

路易斯闭着眼，睫毛轻颤。膏药和骑行的双重夹击下被迫高潮了太多次，他已几近脱力，如同搁浅的鱼，在高潮的余韵里无法自制地一抽一抽。他侧过脸避开了吻，又被扣住下巴扭了回来。

年轻的君王含住他的嘴唇，一遍又一遍慢慢舔过紧咬的牙关，柔情蜜意的样子仿佛刚才的折磨并不存在：“多信任我一点吧，未来那么长，我们彼此需要更加坦诚。”

“你想要我的信任？”他语带讽刺，“你刚毁掉了它，这么快就开始怀念了吗？”他应该心怀感激的，感激亨利无情地打碎了他的天真，证明了他现在保有的一切特权都不过是英格兰居高临下的施舍而已。亨利真的在乎他吗？他需要的只是一个能够承接性欲和血脉的完美容器罢了。

“你已经赢了，”他尖刻地笑了，“还想要什么，法兰西吗？噢，我想起来了，你已经占有她了！可喜可贺。”

亨利并没有如他预想一般露出被冒犯的表情。他解下礼袍，铺在草地上，将年长的情人小心放倒。

“法兰西是我的，也是你的。”年少者吻过他的下巴，解开他的衣领，将他的裤子褪至膝弯。裆间湿了一片，挂着白色的浊液，他抹掉牵连的细丝，拇指不轻不重地圈住龟头，徐徐揉搓起来。路易斯的身体还疲软着，他也不急，一面轻啄情人玫瑰色的唇，一面以爱抚在这具身体上慢慢点起新的欲火。脂膏的效力很快又回来了，年长者咕哝了一下，伸手攀住了身上人的肩膀。

他们额头抵着额头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，视线里的彼此因为挨得太近而显得模糊不清。

“我会开始恨你。”法兰西的王太子这么说。

“我不曾期望更多。”英格兰的国王这么回答。

他取下脖子上的项链，一圈一圈缠紧了他半勃的茎身。挂坠冰凉，贴着阴户沉沉垂下去，路易斯打了个冷颤，并未拒绝。

亨利进入得分外温柔，好似历经万难终于得到玫瑰的骑士，每一寸推进都在观察他的反应。在路易斯看来，这是新一轮的折磨：他的身体早已准备妥当，仿佛雨季后湿润的土地，带着潮湿的腥气，亟待播种；而耕耘这片沃土的男人却慢条斯理、循规守矩，捻过花芯的力道都若有似无，生怕多用一分力气就会把他弄碎一般。

该死的柔情蜜意，他被欲望折磨得眼圈发红，脚趾蜷缩起来，告诉自己这一切都是假象。这个虚伪的教徒最擅长以退为进的道歉了，维也纳的王太子恨得咬牙切齿，阴茎兴奋地抬起头来，被链子卡得突突发疼。身体记住的默契让人难以抗拒，呻吟被吻吞没，他敞开自己，在早春的旷野里接受英国人的开垦。肉体的拍打声散入风里，他的身体会流出潺潺溪水，滋润大地。像之前的每一次交媾一样，他们契合在一起，脉搏连着脉搏，心跳伴着心跳。

项链被抽散了。路易斯睁大了眼睛，脑中空白一片。生理性的泪水模糊了视线，他没看到，这一瞬，少年君主的眼里鸽与狮的意志消却了，余下的只是个蒙茅斯的年轻人，瞳孔里映着情人失神的脸。

他将项链套在年长者的脖子上，“路易斯，路易……”他吻着坠子低喃，“法兰西属于你，你属于我。只要我们在一起，我们就是一体的。”

他们临近天黑才回到英军扎营的地方。亨利叫仆从找来了马车，将脸色苍白的路易斯送回了城内。

法兰西的王太子当夜就发起了烧，卢浮宫看守的卫兵挡下了所有前来探望的人，包括英王亨利。他一病好几日，连巴黎市民们也忧心忡忡地议论起了他们旧太子的病情。一部分人猜测是路易斯过于惧怕英国的雄狮而忧虑成病，暗暗惋惜；也有人称他是不愿成婚才装病避人，等着看英王的笑话。亨利试着写了几回信送去问候，都如石沉大海，毫无回应。他不确定路易斯是真的病得无心回复，或是依然气得不愿搭理。

在他抽出时间再一次递上探望的请求之前，王后的车马将病中的王太子送去了朱维西的修道院;与此同时，勃艮第公爵却出面大宴英军。这两件事放在一起看着实讽刺，显然在法兰西王室看来，当王太子本人的意愿无益于英法的谈判时，真性情的王太子就变成了“不稳定因素”。威廉那边的密探只说路易斯离宫时气色如常，想来并无大碍。亨利并不在意法兰西王后的小动作，也无意追着自己那任性的婚约者献殷勤，既然一切安好，他想，那么就此分开静一静也不错。

他又为路易斯多做了三日祈祷，待到弟弟克拉伦斯公爵抵达后，便依照原先的安排，带兵前往特鲁瓦，继续英法条约的谈判。

他没再费心打听路易斯的消息。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题Mais vous m'aimez-vous?，法语，意为：但你爱我吗？


End file.
